Falling away
by Talhiri
Summary: Short oneshot chapter with a female Revan lightside and the rest of the gang, from the crew about Revan leaving. Please read and review!


**Falling away…**

* * *

"Revan!" 

The scream vibrated as the woman slipped and fell off the ravine, one hand grasping the ledge, dangling above the ravine.

Revan gritted her teeth; it wasn't suppose to be like this; her falling, and holding her best friend's baby son in the carrier strapped to her chest.

Jake stared back at her; his eyes wide and frightened as he cried, failing his tiny arms in fear. She let him as she struggled to reach higher with her one hand, or at the very least get a better grip.

Her idea to go to Mykr, one place where she wouldn't be plagued by anything Jedi or Sith. No Force, no visions, nothing related that could possibly remind her, of _anything. _

Her friends' anxious faces appeared over the ravine as they tried to reach her. "Hang on," Juhani encouraged, as she and Mission edged closer the edge carefully.

"Wait! Here, take these and tie them around your waists before you go and end up like her." Jolee's gruff voice interrupted their plans, as he threw two heavy ropes at the girls.

"Thanks." Mission grabbed the rope and tied it off around her waist and looked up in surprise at the angry face of Canderous.

"I'm going too." He said firmly and Bastila nodded, her face scared as she stood besides her husband, "and me as well."

Mission shook her head and pleaded with the adults; "no you can't! Canderous you're way to heavy and Bastila, you hardly climb properly not like Juhani or me. And we're lighter than you two!"

Revan pulled her arm around the vine, and struggled to pull herself closer to her friends, inching a few meters closer before she had to stop, Jake still crying.

"Shush Jake, shhh…" Revan whispered, trying to coax the boy to calm down as her friends argued more and more.

"Hey up, there!" Revan yelled, "less arguing, more action! I can't hold on forever, though I'll damn well try!"

"Sorry, beautiful," Carth called down; "we're working on a plan as fast as we can!"

Revan's colourful retort had Carth blushing as he turned to face his friends, if we don't want to be taught language like that for a while yet, then we'd better hurry up and get them out of there and up here."

"Well can't Zaalbar go and get them?" Mission asked, suddenly as she turned to look at the wookiee who shook his head.

"_No, the branches are too thin to support my weight, and me carrying Revan and Jake as well." _

"Hmmm," Mission scrunched up her face and peered at the branches again, "but we're all too heavy to get down there then."

"No," Bastila spoke up slowly and gestured all around to the grim face adults. "We may be all too heavy, but Mission…" and Bastila pointed to the young teenager, "You're smaller and lighter than us. You may be able to get down there without any trouble."

"Whoa; whoa! Back up a minute!" Carth held his hands up in protest, "Mission can't do it, and she's not strong enough to help Revan and Jake up at the same time."

"And what's that suppose to mean!" Mission stomped her foot in anger as she glared at Carth.

"Never mind Carth, Mission, just get down here and get Jake up!"

Revan's yell reminded them of the fragile life waiting to be rescued and Revan as well.

"Right, she's coming!" Bastila yelled as she and Juhani grabbed the other rope and made it fast against the tree, leaving some length for leeway and hauling up.

Carth and Canderous knotted the ropes about the girl, looping them around her legs and arms, while Jolee made a tiny rope basket with Zaalbar's help.

* * *

Revan groaned and rested her head against the ravine wall as she closed her eyes and listened to all the sounds surrounding them. 

It would be so easy to just let go and fall the rest of the way, trusting herself too the freedom of falling and dying most likely, but she was holding Jake and that was something she couldn't do.

"Hey, little guy." Revan smiled tiredly at Jake who looked back at her with curious eyes, as Revan twisted her free hand to stroke his head. "I guess you're not going to remember me later on, are you?"

Jake giggled as she made a face at him and she smiled, this was what she wanted, something to save to protect, and keep the innocence in life, shinning bright and strong.

"But I'll tell you a secret, Jake…" And as she whispered her secret into the baby's ear, she slipped a simple silver chain pendandt around the little boy's neck. "Something for you to remember me by, little Ordo…"

* * *

"Revan!" 

Mission climbed down as close as she could and Revan looked up into the young girl's face, judging how to get Jake to Mission with the least hassle.

With some feedback from the older woman, Mission eventually crawled down to Revan's side besides the baby carrier.

Quickly switching Jake from Revan to Mission's carrier was easy and then Revan was urging Mission back up, receiving no protest from her friend, assuring everyone that she was right behind Mission.

Revan winced as she reached up to grasp a branch and she looked up, at the distance. Suddenly she felt cold and she turned around to look behind her, seeing nothing but trees.

Revan peered hard into the trees and searched with her eyes, but she saw nothing still.

Turning around, Revan started to climb faster, an urgent pressure glaring into her back as unseen eyes stared at her, hungrily waiting for the right moment …to strike.

"Hurry up, Mission, we've got to go faster." Revan urged as they neared the edge where the rest of the adults waited anxiously.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Mission retorted snappishly, but she did speed up faster as Revan matched her pace for pace, glancing over her shoulder every now and then, for the unseen foe that drilled holes into her back with their invisible stare.

Revan was in the middle of reaching for a vine when a dark blur leaped out of the trees at Mission and Jake. Yelling out a war cry, Revan jumped from her spot just a few feet above Mission and fell onto the animal like thing, bringing it crashing down into the forest below them.

As if her leap was a signal, four other _things _jumped out of the trees, snarling as the collided with Revan, tumbling and falling down in a huge mass of fur and claws as the big ball started rolling down to the bottom.

* * *

She came to with a start, the blood trickling out of her mouth as she took in her surroundings, hanging upside down, barely keeping herself from falling by the claws of the creature digging into her shoulder and cloak. 

Revan pulled the cloak off one arm and started to shrug out of the other arm when a voice and hand appeared over the edge.

"You don't want to do that, honey." Carth's battered face looked down at her fearfully as she looked up at his hand curiously. "Just give me your hand love, everything will be fine. I promise."

"No, you can't promise me that, Carth…" Revan swallowed and let go of the sleeve holding her arm with the claws, barely hanging on still.

"It's just not worth it anymore."

"Revan, no listen to me—"

"No, Carth, I can't listen… not anymore."

She stared up into his tear-filled eyes and sighed softly, "goodbye..."

* * *

"No… you can't do this to me… to us…" Carth whispered brokenly as Jolee and Juhani pulled him gently back from the edge. 

Bastila looked up from hugging Jake and there where tears in her eyes as she spoke. "She gave one last gift before she died…"

Canderous picked up the silver chain and pendalant in his hand and watched his son's eyes fall the chain and pendalant wherever it moved.

"The gift of life; that was her gift to us …the cursed gift of life even after she's gone."

Revan let go and was never seen again. She died that day, her body was never found.

A stone with a message craved into it, was placed near the ravine where she fell and every year her friends and family would gather and stand at this stone.

_

* * *

I've been told this story before, again and again over the years. And now even as I stand at the ravine's edge and sit on the edge, looking down into the undergrowth beneath my dangling legs, I think back to that day when Revan told me her little secret. _

_I shouldn't remember any of it, I was a baby, but I do… for some reason I do. I think it's because of the Force and the scarfice she made for me, that I can remember it, that and the silver chain and the pendlant hanging around my neck._

_I've never question my memory and I know somewhere that Revan's watching over my family… her family. She may have died that day, may have passed away. _

_But in a way, that doesn't make any sense I know she's at peace with herself._

_And as I stand here, I recite the words she told me, on that fateful day…_

_

* * *

_

I let go that day, I fell through fire and ice.  
_I died all those years ago, I lived as hollow as one could be.  
__And I did what was needed, saving all those poor souls;  
__Again like before, and before twice over._

_I never once asked why I did this. I never stopped.  
__And now, little one, as soon as you're safe,  
__I will go to my long awaited rest and disappear  
__From the rest of the world, except I will never be  
__Coming back, like I once was, this time._

_For death shall part us all, until thelife has waned from your eyes...

* * *

_

Review please!


End file.
